Nightwing
by detectiveram
Summary: He really was happy where he was. This was his life. This was his team.


Woo! Another response to that first episode. I hope it's good.

* * *

Zatanna was grinning when Superman presented her membership card. That smile—Nightwing had seen it many times over the years. Many times he was the cause behind her smile. He was happy for her and Raquel. They deserved it. To be a part of the League was a great honor.

He glanced to his left where Superboy stood by, in the same stance as always. To his right, Miss Martian. While he wished the others could have been a part of this, they weren't. You can't change the past, or the present. He remembered them and the years they had together. Things happen though. Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, Roy.

He glanced up to the two former team members and gave a quick smirk, remembering all the pranks he pulled on them, all the embarrassing moments. M'gann must have noticed, because she nudged him and shook her head. 'You'd better not be planning on anything mischievous.' He turned to her to give her a smile. 'Not without my partner-in-crime.' For some reason a twinge of sorrow sprang through his mind. 'I miss Wally here too.' She ended their mind link.

The whole ceremony was over now and the Justice League took off. Nightwing took the time to turn around and see his own team. They were all in awe of seeing the entire League and probably for even being present at this event. He felt pride in his team, even though they looked like a bunch of star-struck teenagers. They were growing and learning, becoming better heroes. He gaze came to Robin mostly. He was happy for their newest member, but fearful of what was to come. He didn't want to lose someone else he came to care about.

He stopped his pondering when Zatanna and Raquel joined their gathering. "Hey, lookie here. The Big-Time Leaguers grace us with their presence." He teased. "Well, isn't it that cute Boy Wonder."

"Hey! I retired that title!"

"I was talking to Robin, Nightwing." Tim looked down from Zatanna's eyes. "Well, he's way cuter then you ever were."

"Ah, you made the kid blush!" Robin decided now to leave the two. Nightwing shook his head. "He's so shy." Zatanna whispered. "Yeah, but he's talented. He just needs some more experience."

"Are you sure he's ready for the Team?"

"Batman says so. More importantly, I do." Zatanna smiled before asking, "What about you?" He looked puzzled. "What about me?"

"You don't have to stay. They want you in the League. I want you in the League." Nightwing stopped smiling. "I'm happy here Zee. This is my team and responsibility."

"It could go on without you."

"So can the League. I really am happy where I am." She decided to change the subject and talk about other people. The conversation went on.

Later that evening Nightwing oversaw team training. He watched how Tim took down Lagoon Boy. He almost laughed at Lagoon Boy's frustration. He was proud, especially of Tim, but he hoped Tim could prove himself. Tim could be someone, not in the shadow of Batman or the Robin mantle. All of these young heroes will be able to prove themselves and become their own type of hero. They needed this team, just as much as Nightwing needed it. As much as his friends had.

As Nightwing continued to watch the team train, he thought about earlier today. He really did admire Zatanna and Raquel for their decisions, but it wasn't for him. They didn't understand why he stayed. They really couldn't. For months it had just been the six of them. They fought for the team's creation. They fought to stay together, for the opportunities to prove themselves. It was his life. He was happy here. When he was younger all he dreamed about was being on the League and being the future Batman. Today, he was his own man.

"Nightwing!" He stopped pondering, yet again. He turned to look at Batman. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to just stand there or show me what I taught you?" He said, dryly. He sighed. 'I guess I'm still proving myself.' He thought as he prepared his stance.

"I heard from Zatanna that you refused again." He struck, Nightwing dodged easily before starting his attack. "I don't need the League."

"I hope you aren't doing this because of me."

"It's not that I'm not proud of being your protégé Batman. I proved myself a long time ago. I am not you."

"You never had to prove anything to me." Nightwing smiled at his former mentor. "Just believe me, I'm happy being me."

"Promise me something then." Nightwing was curious. "What?"

"You teach them how to be better at stealth." That caught him off guard and Batman pinned him. Nightwing grinned. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Batman smirked as he helped him up. "No, but a lot of League members do want you to consider joining. They say you're more fun to be around then I am."

Nightwing laughed. "But, what do you say?"

"I am proud of you for not being me. Do what you must. Promise me to be happy, Dick."

"You know what I think." Batman stared at him. "I think you're getting overly emotional in your old age." Nightwing lauged. Batman punched him, with slight affection.

"Stop fooling around. I let Robin come here because you promised to train him. Get to it." Batman left. He chuckled to himself, 'I guess no matter how old I get, he thinks he can still come here and boss me around.'

He finally noticed the team staring at him. "Well? Back to training guys! We'll be here all night if you guys can't get those moves down. Don't you guys want to be ready for when the League comes calling for you?"

* * *

Was that too much put together? I don't know. Review please!

Detectiveram


End file.
